paydayfandomcom-20200223-history
Infamy
Infamy is a gameplay element in PAYDAY 2 introduced in Update #22. There are twenty five Infamy levels that a player can reach, and a player's Infamy level is displayed next to their in-game name. As of the current build of the game, there are a total of 25 ranks of Infamy, 5 of which were released on January 22, 2014. The remaining 20 ranks were released on March 5th 2015 in the Infamy 2.0 update.http://www.overkillsoftware.com/games/infamy2/ Overview Infamy is a game-extending feature in PAYDAY 2. It enables players at reputation 100 to "reset" their characters in order to begin again with pre-owned gear. Players going Infamous are given a warning at the point of decision, with declining the choice not changing anything; accepting it erases all of their skill progression along with spending cash (first five levels) and resets their Reputation Level to 0. There are 25 tiers of Infamy in total, and the standard Infamy fee is $200M for the first five tiers. At launch, Infamy progress is tracked by a separate tree not unlike the player's skill trees, with the acquisition of one Infamy tier granting access to the next one. As of the Infamy 2.0 update, the interface has been changed to a grid. Leveling up The requirements for leveling up one's Infamy are: * $200,000,000 offshore money (first 5 levels only). * Reputation 100. Once these requirements are fulfilled, an additional button will appear in the menu. If the player chooses to level up their Infamy: * All spending cash is burnt. (first 5 levels only) * Reputation is reset to 0. * Weapons and armor that were unlocked via reputation become locked again. * Skills are reset and all unspent skill points are wiped. * $200,000,000 is deducted from the offshore account (first 5 levels only). However, the player keeps: * Owned weapons. * Weapon mods. * Existing Infamy upgrades. * Masks, colors, materials and patterns. * Purchased weapon and mask slots. * Any offshore money left after the $200M deduction. ** Offshore account and spending cash remain intact from Infamy 6 upwards. * Any built-up boost or penalty applied to a heist. * Perks and perk points. Rewards The player is rewarded with the following: * A roman numeral (I to XXV) depicting their level of Infamy next to their name. * One Infamy point. * A spade icon (♠) in front of the in-game name. * Special Infamy sound effects. * Infamy background music. * One Infamy card depending on their Infamy level. * A special pose and an Infamy card for their character while in a lobby. * A class skill point requirement reduction (specific tiers only). * An increased Infamous-grade item drop rate. * An XP requirement reduction (additional XP gain, counted as Infamy bonus in a payday). * An Infamous-grade mask, pattern and material set (specific tiers only). Infamy level 1.jpg|Infamy level 1 Infamy level 2.jpg|Infamy level 2 Infamy level 3.jpg|Infamy level 3 Infamy level 4.jpg|Infamy level 4 Infamy level 5.jpg|Infamy level 5 Infamy level 6.jpg|Infamy level 6 Infamy level 7.jpg|Infamy level 7 Infamy level 8.jpg|Infamy level 8 Infamy level 9.jpg|Infamy level 9 Infamy level 10.jpg|Infamy level 10 Infamy level 11.jpg|Infamy level 11 2015-06-12_00002.jpg|Infamy level 12 2015-06-14_00002.jpg|Infamy level 13 2015-07-04_00004.jpg|Infamy level 15 2015-07-13_00001.jpg|Infamy Level 16 2015-08-09_00002.jpg|Infamy level 17 2015-08-16_00001.jpg|Infamy level 18 2015-08-23_00001.jpg|Infamy level 19 Infamy level 20.jpg|Infamy level 20 2015-09-05_00001.jpg|Infamy level 21 2015-09-12_00001.jpg|Infamy level 22 2015-09-19_00001.jpg|Infamy level 23 2015-09-27_00001.jpg|Infamy level 24 Infamy Level 25.jpg|Infamy level 25 Tips * When you increase your Infamy level (1-5), you lose all of your spending cash, but not your inventory items. Instead of letting it go to waste, use your cash to buy the most expensive guns you can, until you are out of cash or inventory slots. After your Infamy level increases, you can sell off the items you bought to get back a portion of your spending cash. ** Once all your gun slots are full, consider using the cash to buy and customize masks. Some masks can be sold directly from your Stash. However, customizations are only sold when a customized mask is sold or returned. As with the weapons, buy the most expensive items you can afford. ** Dropping all skill trees in all skill sets before leveling up your Infamy will give you additional cash to purchase inventory items to sell after you level up. ** Resist temptation to go wild; unlock weapons and mask slots only as needed. You can easily spend all your cash unlocking slots, which you then can't fill and can't sell back. ** Don't bother modding the weapons you intend to sell back. You don't get money back for returning mods. Pre-modding weapons you intend to keep makes sense, however (see below regarding reputation-locked weapons). ** (Console only) Consider speccing Black Marketeer before going Infamous to buy the weapons at a reduced price. * Be aware of which weapons are locked to specific Reputation Levels, and which are available for use from the beginning. Even if you already own a weapon, you will not be able to use it again until you reach the Reputation Level at which it unlocks. With this in mind, make sure you have a good selection of modified weapons to use once you return to a Reputation Level of zero. ** DLC owners may want to consider the , , , and/or . The Gruber Kurz is particularly popular for its high concealment. ** Steam Community members can use the Predator 12G and the Interceptor .45. ** If you don't own DLC, Akimbo Bernetti 9s or Akimbo Crosskills work with the Ambidexterity perk; and the AMCAR and Chimano 88 starter weapons, though weak, are always an option. * If you do not have the I'm a Healer-Tank-Damage-Dealer achievement by this point, this is a good opportunity. * Some Infamy bonuses reduce the tier requirements for specific skill trees. While it may seem beneficial to invest in a skill tree you favor, this may not be the best option. Instead, look at a skill tree that has certain high-level skills you would like to acquire, but not enough low-level skills worth investing in to unlock it. If you have ever found yourself struggling to find a place to spend your skill points just so you can unlock the tier with the skill you really want, that tree is a good place to consider spending your Infamy point. Infamy grid Bonus XP.jpg| XP.}} Mask unlock.jpg| XP.|This mask was originally designed to be part of a complete head-to-toe heisting outfit. However, field testing revealed that the gaudy spandex suit offered no protection against bullets, knives or grenades. The mask, however, was found to be lightweight, durable and stylish. It's heistin' time!}} Bonus XP.jpg| XP.}} Mask unlock.jpg| XP|Teeth are scary. Big teeth are scarier. And giant sharp fang-like teeth suddenly gnashing out where they lurk in the darkness are downright shit-yourself-terrifying. With all of that in mind, can you think of a better mask to keep the civilians in line?}} Bonus XP.jpg| XP.}} Mask unlock.jpg| XP|his mask is based on the experiments of the peculiar Dr Rudolf Mastaba. A modern Prometheus, he sought to return life to the dead with the application of Industrial Revolution technology. Rumour suggests that he was partly successful - the undead rose, but had an insatiable appetite for wheat, barley and maize.}} Bonus XP.jpg| XP.}} The Assassin Set.png| . Experience gained is increased by .|This Ghost mask looks like it's from the future and it might as well be.|Full head protection, made out of carbon fiber and genetically engineered spider-silk. People might even mistake you for a high-end Moto GP rider.|Last mistake they'll make.}} Bonus XP.jpg| XP.}} Mask unlock.jpg| XP|The weapons may change, the ideologies may shift and the accents may swap, but the balaclava has been a mainstay for the armed robber and terrorist for decades. Covering all but your steely, flint-like eyes and your cruel, twisted mouth, it keeps you warm when it's chilly too.}} Bonus XP.jpg| XP.}} Set of the Corrupted.png| . Experience gained is increased by .|plague doctor mask for the Mastermind.|In the word of the Bhagavad-Gita: "Now I am become death, destroyer of worlds."|Or at least, that was the art direction.}} Unlocking the infamy tree.png| to . Experience gained is increased by . Cash cost for every skill is reduced by .|Everyone loves a good pair of sunglasses.|But only the cockiest, most wanted, cops be damned sons of bitches are crazy enough to rob a goddamn bank wearing 'em.}} The Slaughterhouse Set.png| . Experience gained is increased by .|A truly legendary Enforcer mask.|The story goes it was made for one of the premier hitters in the Pink Panther crew years back but he didn't have the guts to wear it. It'd draw too much attention.|Not your concern.}} Bonus XP.jpg| XP.}} Mask unlock.jpg| XP|For the truly detached and impassive, we provide the Android mask. Lightweight alloys, chromium finish and really cool LED lights means this mask is ready for the bank job or the dancefloor. Alas, it does not make you fluent in six million languages.}} Bonus XP.jpg| XP.}} Set of the Ingenius.png| . Experience gained is increased by .|Only a true Technician could come up with a mask like this.|Featuring a state of the art air filtration system, the mask can double as a chemist's hood in those unlikely "must cook meth" scenarios.}} Bonus XP.jpg| XP.}} Mask unlock.jpg| XP|There are things older and fouler than heisters in the dark places of the world. And one of them is Kamul. We do not know if he is the lingering spirit of a long dead man, or something that has crossed from the realm of shade. All we know is that few look into this face and live to tell of it.}} Bonus XP.jpg| XP.}} Mask unlock.jpg| XP|A warrior spirit doesn't appear naturally. It isn't something you are born with. Like steel, it is forged in fire. It is beaten in the furnace of battle - tempered, polished and sharpened. This mask celebrates the birth of this warrior spirit - the furnace-born steel given wings.}} Bonus XP.jpg| XP.}} Mask unlock.jpg| XP|Based on the crazed leader of the League of Darkness. It's unclear if this was a breathing apparatus or a vocabulator. Some speculate that it was a delivery system, designed to provide Nemesis with the narcotics that gave him both his superhuman strength and psychotic rage.}} Bonus XP.jpg| XP.}} NOTE: Despite multiple Infamy sets providing a skillpoint requirement reduction for the Fugitive skill tree, these reductions do not stack, meaning that going Infamous more than twice (as the starting point does not provide such bonus) and choosing more than one set will not further reduce the skill point requirement (i.e from to and so on) for that tree. Infamous Items Masks= |-|Materials= Infamy Reward These are rewards from the Infamy tree. These materials cannot drop during a payday and are free to craft, therefore cannot be sold, they are returned to your stash instead. mat-alien-slime.png| Free mat-arizona.png| Free mat-baby.png| Free mat-eye.png| Free mat-hades.png| Free mat-haze.png| Free mat-plastic-hood.png| Free mat-punk.png| Free mat-sinister.png| Free mat-dark-leather.png| Free mat-electric.png| Free mat-copper.png| Free Infamous Rare materials are unlocked via card drops. Infamous items have a base chance of dropping, sans the Archnemesis mask, which uses the Bronze material by default. mat-slime.png| $165,000 Rainbow.png| $290,000 mat-bronze.png| $580,000 pat-titanium.png| $580,000 Snake scales.png| $900,000 mat-radioactive.png| $900,000 pat-corroded-bronze.png| $1,070,000 mat-golden.png| $1,420,000 mat-piano-black.png| $1,420,000 |-|Patterns= Infamy Reward These are rewards from the Infamy tree. These patterns cannot drop during a payday and are free to craft, therefore cannot be sold, they are returned to your stash instead. pat-digital.png| Free pat-evil-eye.png| Free pat-ex-machina.png| Free pat-hell's-anchor.png| Free pat-monster-visor.png| Free pat-pain.png| Free pat-spook.png| Free pat-steampunk.png| Free Pat-ribcage.png| Free pat-imperial.png| Free pat-Bounty Hunter.png| Free Pat-Guardian.png| Free Infamous Rare patterns are unlocked via card drops. Infamous items have a base chance of dropping. Pat-electriccenter.png| $320,000 pat-fingerprint.png| $320,000 pat-golden-lily.png| $320,000 pat-goodolal.png| $465,000 pat-cobra.png| $465,000 pat-the-ace.png| $615,000 pat-masked-mastermind.png| $770,000 catmask.png| $770,000 pat-solid-first.png| $770,000 pat-solid-second.png| $770,000 the protagonist.png| $770,000 pat-the-dragon.png| $1,255,000 Pat-overkill.png| $1,420,000 |-|Colors= Colors are one-time-use items. If a set of colors is used on a single mask, then it will be permanently removed from your inventory. In some cases, the color shown in the squares differs significantly when applied to a mask; for example, for some masks, dark blue might become sky blue, and light blue might become pure white. This mainly depends on the material used for the mask. |color=infamous}} |color=infamous}} ||color=infamous}} ||color=infamous}} ||color=infamous}} |color=infamous}} |color=infamous}} |color=infamous}} |color=infamous}} |color=infamous}} |color=infamous}} Trivia * The resetting nature of the Infamy system is akin to similar "prestige" ranking systems in a number of games, albeit one with gear retention instead of a clean wipe like most cases. ** Alternatively, it can also be compared to the "new game plus" functionality in certain games that allows the player to start their career over, with retained pre-owned gear and perks, though unlike some, Infamy does not retain one's reputation levels or accrued skills/skill points and for the first five tiers, spending cash. * Before the Infamy 2.0 update, Infamy levels were divided into tiers and the player would go up to get more levels (as it is still done in the skill trees). Since the second update, however, Infamy levels follow the new design, which gives much more importance to how you spend your Infamy points. * Originally, there were going to be 14 (XIV) levels, not 25 (XXV), before the Infamy 2.0 update was announced. ** The original 14 tiers of Infamy were represented by a set of 14 spade-suit cards of a poker deck, with the Joker used in place of the Ace for tier 1. This was changed to a collection of plain white cards printed with Roman numerals when the Infamy mechanic was revamped. ** Also prior to Infamy 2.0, the many tiers of Infamy were denoted by Roman numerals next to the player's level in a lobby. After the update, regular numbers are used instead. Achievements External links * Announcement page * Video Payday 2 - Infamy Ranks|Infamy Ranks Beta sound - Payday 2. Payday 2 B-Sides Bad Attitude (From the Infamy 2.0 Website)|Bad Attitude - Infamy 2.0. ru:Дурная репутация Category:Gameplay (Payday 2) Category:Infamous